Stratos
Stratos is a Keyblade wielder and is a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Rennshalt Rennshalt, the original yet mostly forgotten name of The Land of Eternal Eclipse. Before the world got its nickname that it has now, it was a world that was an oddity amongst worlds. While most seemed to both exist and bask in the light of their world, this one was one that existed within darkness. While the world's natural affinity was darkness, it was not as though the residence were any different, and it was not as if it was on the brink of being swallowed into oblivion. Furthermore, it had no real issue with heartless. As the heartless fed off of the darkness in people's heart where the darkness is considered something to be feared, these people had relatively good control over theirs and so the heartless didn't bother them. It was also not as if the world was one of eternal night. It had day and night just as most others did, though the darkness did make people more intrinsically nocturnal. The world was just an average ordinary one that seemed to move on with time without much trouble or interference from anything. That is, until one day when an unexpected vagabond came along. A man dressed in some sort of purple garb, who always wore a mask and toted a katana around with him. It was obvious from his oriental garb that he was not a resident of the world, though there was something else off about him. While this man seemed to be intrinsically dark, his darkness was not a natural calm one, though more a wicked and scheming one. Things turned bad when he first came to the world, with the heartless being attracted to his darkness, becoming an actual threat to the world. While people tried to tell him to leave, and treated his existence as though he were a demon, he paid no mind to them whatsoever. In fact, he seemed to be thrilled by his reception. Any and all who tried to stop him by force would be quickly cut down, without a second thought and with very little effort on the man's part. This was Rinox. While the correlation between the two at the time was unknown, Rinox then created the single largest disaster to occur on the world. Out of seemingly nowhere, one day a large comet like thing was flying through the sky. People quickly realized that the comet was actually on a collision course with their world, and as it hit, a large explosion of light covered the planet. This was the beginning of the world's eternal struggle of light and darkness. Story To be filled in later Personality To be filled in later Appearance To be filled in later Stats Abilities *High Jump (Equipped) *Blend (Equipped) *Guard (Equipped) *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On (Equipped) *Item Boost *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *Aerial Sweep (Equipped) *Air Combo Plus *Combo Plus (Equipped) *Battle Cry (Equipped) *Second Wind Skills Physical *Zantetsuken * Vorpal Blitz (Equipped) Magical *Aerora *Blizzard *Mine Square *Cure (Equipped) *Fire (Equipped) Limits *Guardian's Rush *Trip Around the Sun (Equipped) Other Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Oathkeeper *Unbound +3 (Equipped) Accessories *None Item * Ether (equipped) * Balloon Letter * Hi-Potion (equipped) * Hi-Ether (equipped) * Phoenix Down Trivia *Starting during the Mim fight in the world Camelot, Stratos starts creating a spell chant for each magic and limit that he uses. The ones that currently exist are as follows: **Blizzard: "Oh chilled air create a shard to pierce my enemy through." **Mine Square: "Oh earthen forces, set those that would trample you ablaze." **Trip Around the Sun: "You who would desecrate the land of the golden sword, with my advent, I, a keyblade wielder, lay waste with the Unbound, and expel thy vast defilement!" *The Trip Around the Sun chant actually has a different chant depending on which world Stratos is currently in and which keyblade he is using. Category:Characters